Cori
'' "I love Cat, she's like the sweetest thing ever"'' - Tori to Daniel about Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend Cori is a term for the pairing of''' Cat Valentine' and 'Tori Vega' ('C'/at and T/'ori'). Cat was the first person Tori met on her first day at Hollywood Arts (apart from Trina), and they quickly became best friends in Pilot. Cat always seems to be willing to (and happy to) do anything with or for Tori. See 'Variana for the real life pairing of Victoria and Ariana Cori Moments Season 1 Pilot * Cat is seen dancing backstage to Tori's song, "Make it Shine". *Cat compliments Tori on the big showcase. *Cat is the first person to ever meet Tor, and they immediately become friends. *Tori says she "likes cats" after Cat got offended when Tori compared her to one. *Cat looks concerned when Jade purposely spills a drink on Tori's head. *Tori picks Cat for her improv group. The Bird Scene *Cat lets Tori handcuff her to a railing, and thinks nothing of it. *Tori gives water to Cat after giving her Choo Choo Peppers, even though Cat refused to give away the secret. *Despite being over dramatic, Cat isn't mad at Tori for handcuffing her. *Cat applauds after Tori passes The Bird Scene, and the camera shows her with a big smile on her face. Stage Fighting *Tori looks on in concern while Cat demonstrates a fight scene with Russ. *When Cat asks "Will it hurt?", Tori looks concerned. *Cat asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *Cat is shown to be afraid that Tori would hit her for assuming she hit Jade which deeply hurts Tori. The Birthweek Song *Cat rests her arm and head on Tori's shoulder while they are looking at Tori's laptop in the beginning of the episode. *Tori shows irritation with Cat by interrupting her mid-story when Cat was trying to help her find a gift for Trina. *Cat and Tori show similar reactions to Andre's suggestion of giving Trina cheese. Tori the Zombie *Tori reluctantly agrees to let Cat put make-up on her to help her pass her assignment. *Even though Tori is unwilling at first; she's seems to have a fun time with Cat (before things go sour). *Tori has lunch with Cat right after agreeing to be her project. *Tori makes Cat buy her lunch (it is unknown whether or not she complies; but Tori's update on TheSlap suggests she does). *When Cat is at Tori's door, she's leaning against it in a suggestive way, and raises her eyebrows at Tori. *Cat does a good job making Tori look hideous. Her first (nearly) successful horror monster make-up job. *When Cat is taking pictures of Tori, she giggles at Tori's poses. *Cat wholeheartedly breaks up Tori and Trina's fight. *Cat goes with Trina to get the glue solvent for Tori's face. *Cat brings Tori back some ice cream from Fweezy Queen (a parody of Dairy Queen), showing that they are friends, but Tori slaps it out of her hands. (Cat is not the least bit offended, though she might have been with someone else). *Cat squeals in excitement when her and Trina are removing the make-up from Tori's face. *Cat dances (along with Trina) during Tori's performance, and whips her hair back. Robarazzi * Tori sticks up for Cat when Jade is mean to her. *When Cat shows them all her device from SkyStore, Tori says she's really not interested in it. *Cat asks Tori if she wants her to juice her bagel and Tori declines. *Tori asks if Cat wants to come along in crashing Robarazzi. *Tori shows friendly support for Cat when she is giving up her SkyStore catalog. *While on the staircase; Tori scoots close to Cat. *Tori puts her arm around Cat's shoulders comfortingly when she is giving up SkyStore. *Tori pats Cat's head, before she leaves (which she seems to do reluctantly). Survival of the Hottest *When everyone gets out of the RV, Tori is happy to see Cat and she hugs her. *Tori was worried Cat was late because she was in trouble. *Tori is the first one to begin yelling Cat's name. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Tori yells at her for be being to easily distracted and childish for their project, Cat gets upset and starts to cry and signs off, giving a hint that she is hurt by her, then Tori feels bad about hurting Cat's feelings. *Tori shows to be very irritable at Cat but feels bad when she makes her mad. Beck's Big Break *The two work together to get Beck's part in the movie back. Tori could have asked Robbie or Andre or Trina. *To avoid hurting Tori's feelings; Cat compliments her skirt. *When Tori asks Cat if her piccolo playing was bad, Cat says "Yeah" very sadly and grabs one of Tori's hair curls. *After Cat distracted the security guard, she gave Tori a suggestive wink. *Cat's face is flirtatious as she helps Tori sneak onto the movie set. The Great Ping-Pong Scam *When Tori sings the line "Tell me that I take your breath away" for the third time she grabs Cat's wrist and Cat squeals. *The two sit next to each other in the restaurant. (Their seats are quite close). *When everyone is arguing about the check, Cat touches Tori's arm several times. *Cat thinks they should tell Tori the secret. *Cat smiles when Tori beats André. *Cat applauds for Tori at the end of her performance. *Cat ducks when Tori hits the ping pong ball comes her way which might hint at her fear of being hit in Stage Fighting. Cat's New Boyfriend *Tori feels really bad after she hurt Cat's feelings. *Tori says she loves Cat and that she is the sweetest thing ever. *Tori drags Cat in the janitor's closet against her will. *Tori doesn't want to tell Cat that she doesn't like her dating Daniel because she seems so happy with him. *Cat gives Tori one of the brownies she made for Daniel. *Tori doesn't lie and tell Cat that her brownies taste bad, she just runs away. *Cat punches Tori, but she immediately forgives her. *Tori and Cat make up and hug, and it seems they are closer now. *Tori asks Cat to take her to the hospital after she punched Tori in the nose. Cat says "Sure". *At the hospital, Tori lies to the doctor about hurting her nose by hitting a rock instead of saying that Cat punched her. Tori probably didn't want Cat to get in trouble. *Cat seemed truly sincere and apologetic about punching Tori's nose. Freak the Freak Out *Tori agrees to help Cat and Jade get revenge on the two girls who cheated at Karaoke Night. *While Tori is performing her song, Cat is the first to jump up and dance to it. *In certain camera shots, Tori looks at Cat and smiles while singing. *Tori excitedly invites Cat and Jade onstage with her. *Cat hugs Tori on the stage. *Cat is confident in Tori's ability to beat Hayley and Tara. *Cat brought Tori frozen yogurt (ignoring Jade's request to bring her doughnuts). Rex Dies *Cat and Tori sit together at lunch. *When Andre expresses his concern about crying; Tori and Cat are glancing and grinning at each other. *In Rex's hospital room, Tori is the only one who wonders where Cat is. *Cat volunteers to go to the hospital with Tori. *Cat is seen looking over Tori's shoulder at her phone. The Diddly-Bops *Cat comes to Tori for help with Jade's costume, and Tori agrees, following her backstage. *Cat seems upset when Tori does not want to perform. Wok Star *Tori wrings out Cat's wet bra. *Cat thanks Tori for this. *In the opening of the episode, Cat and Tori (along with André) converse as they walk down the stairs. *Tori invites Cat to Wok Star (it is unknown why she doesn't come). *Tori sits next to Cat during the poker game. *Tori compliments Cat's plan. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) *Cat goes with the group to Tori's house to tell her about Ryder's deceit. *Cat helps convince Andre to stay and help Tori write the song. *Cat cheers for Tori's performance. Beck Falls for Tori *Cat shows her superhero costume to Tori. *Cat agreed with Robbie that Tori looked cute running away. *Cat interrupts Tori's audition to ask her how it's going, possibly as a way to assure her that she is supported. *Cat seems to be the only one who went with Tori on her audition. *Cat is the only one who knows about Tori's plan with Beck. *Tori asks Cat if she can design her dress for her funeral and Cat says I could so do that. When Andre says there will be no funeral, Cat says "Aww" with Tori wondering. If Cat will design her dress, it means Cat cares for her. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Cat comforted Tori by putting her hands on Tori's shoulders and said "Don't be sad." *Cat wanted Tori to see a video of Ke$ha re-opening the contest. *At the beginning, Tori sits next to Cat. *When Cat finds the 'h', Tori gets excited and hugs her after wards. Tori Gets Stuck *After watching Sikowitz fill in for her, Tori collapses onto the ground, pulling Cat down with her. *After they both fall down on the ground, they remain there and hold hands. *Cat was worried over Tori not being back from the hospital. *Cat didn't mind when Tori knocked her down. *Cat thinks Tori shouldn't be blamed for being loopy. *When Tori faints, you can hear Cat say "Poor Tori!". [[Prom Wrecker|'''Prom Wrecker]] *Cat and Tori watch André and his girlfriend kiss together. *When Cat mentions that they weren't watching them, she waves her hand at Tori in a 'We have an inside joke' kind of way." *Cat is at the "Prome" meeting to support Tori and takes her side instead of Jade's. *Tori, Cat, and Andre perform "Best Friend's Brother" to close the "first" ever Prome. *Cat and Tori are close together in the song while Andre is close to Sherry in the song. *Cat gives Tori the first idea in the prome meeting. 'iParty with Victorious' *Tori told Cat that she shouldn't talk due to her sick throat. 'Locked Up' * Cat and Tori are next to one another in their hotel bed. Trivia *This is the third pairing that had ended up in danger, the first being Bade, and the second being Rori. *Cat and Tori are considered nicer than Jade and Trina. *Cori and Cade are almost the same. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone wants to go to the beach, Tori is the first to say "Sure!" *During "Tori Takes Requests #2", Cat drums on Tori's belly after putting the bun under her. *When Beck whispers in her ear (likely that they are going to eat off of Tori's stomach) she exclaims "Dinner TIME!" *Cat labels a photo and in it says that Tori is her best friend. *In a Drive By Acting exercise video, Cat, was sleeping over at Tori's and they hugged. Cat also helped Tori with her representation when talking about Sikowitz randomly appearing at Tori and forces her to do a Drive By exercise. *Cat posted a picture of Tori unicorned. She said that Tori was pretty. She also said that the rainbows and horns go well with her complexion. *Cat posts a video of her and Tori at Tori's house at 3 AM goofing around. *Cat mentioned that Tori's song "Best Friend's Brother" didn't apply to her and her brother, meaning that she considers herself to be Tori's best friend. Photo Gallery Cori Photo Gallery Cori Videos Video:Victorious-Cat and Tori video|Victorious-Cat and Tori video Video:Tori & Cat//G is 4 Girl|Tori & Cat//G is 4 Girl Video:The Meaning of Friendship (Cat/Tori) Video:Victorious! Notable Cori Fanfiction *Butterflies in my Stomach by Falcon226 *After Dark, All Cats Are Leopards by And.Your.Point *Puzzles by demondreaming *Play Gay by demondreaming Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships